supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Parkman (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Richard Parkman is top ranking federal agent that was on a case of the serial killer, going around from town to town, dismembering people's limbs or inflicting the worse gruesome deaths no human has encountered. This turns out to be Legion who Richard happen to be tracking down. In reality Richard Parkman is actually a Men of Letters, one of the last American members besides Sam and Dean. He is a legacy of his ancestors and carries on their work. Biography During his younger days, Richard was passed down as a fellow Men of Letters remember, despite many of the American M en of Letters have passed away. He continued to carry on their legacy and study the supernatural. Richard joined the F.B.I. and worked with them for thirty years. He was assigned on a case that not other agent couldn't seem to crack and on the manhunt team for the same mysterious killer that left many of his or she's victims in the most gruesome ways of death as possible. He speculations lead him to believe it was a demon of some sorts due of the traces of sulfur and demonic omens left in each town. For over two years, Richard tried tracking the demonic perpetrator for so long. He eventually found traces of the killer in a small town in Texas, where a couple who were out by a small lake had been found dead. Richard encountered the Winchesters and immediately saw through their disguise from their fake ID and obvious reasons, Dean driving an Impala and not a Federal vehicle. He lets the two off with a warning to leave or the next time he will report to them and have them arrested. The Winchester heed his warning and leave, but do not give up on the case when they learn there is demonic activity involved. Eventually Richard and his partner track down the killer at a house in a quiet neighborhood and when they arrive, it turns out the killer this entire time is the Greater Demon/Duke, Legion. Richard is unprepared to face a Greater Demon and is pinned to the wall and his partner is killed. Legion prepares to kill him only for the Winchesters to arrive and save him. Richard uses his abilities as a Men of Letter to help the Winchesters fend off Legion as the best they could but nothing they have is avail and the Duke merely mocks in their efforts. Legion does not bother to fight back and leaves as his work here in this town was finish and he also wants nothing to do with the Winchesters as they are seen as pest and not worth his time. In the aftermath, Richard and the Winchesters share their background history and how they've dealt with the supernatural in their lives. Sam and Dean are surprised to find another Men of Letters and reveal to Richard that they are legacies as well. This makes Richard smile as he is glad he isn't the last. He bids the Winchesters farewell and keep up with their usual activities of saving people. he helps cover their tracks. With Legion now gone and seeing no point in going after him, Richard decides to focus more on his F.B.I. work and once in a while get into more in the supernatural activity to save people from monsters, ghost, etc. Gallery Sylar-heroes-NoahBennet.jpg|Richard held in place by Legion Hrg.jpg|Richard aiming a gun Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Men of Letters Category:Magic Practitioners